Lo que no hiciste por mí
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Un sueño, todo me parece un sueño porque siempre estaré contigo...
1. Accidente

Hola a todos, aparte de mi actualización en Don´t say goodbye que haré entre hoy y mañana me he decidido por publicarles este otro fic mío, que ya escribí hace tiempo :) Me decidí a publicarlo aquí jejeje ¿Por qué me he acordado de este fic? Bueno, eso fue porque rodando por otras páginas me di cuenta que varios de mis fic, no este, pero si otros han estado circulado por otros lados sin permiso (?) y no me molesta, al contrario, me gusta que mis lecturas sean compartidas, lo comento mejor dicho porque me hizo venir a mi computadora donde tenía estas historias guardadas, me las volví a leer y me dije ¡Tengo que publicarla! xD

Bueno, antes de que lean la historia daré el típico disclaimer que se debe dar ;)

Serie/Manga/Anime: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Autora de la serie: Shungiku Nakamura

Pareja: Takano&Ritsu

Advertencias: Un poco de Universo alternativo, Muerte de un personaje

Espero que disfruten de este fic :)

...

...

...

...

"Lo que no hiciste por mí"

 _¿Te acuerdas del día en que te pedí prestado el coche nuevo y lo deje hecho un acordeón? Pensé que me matarías, pero no me dijiste una palabra._

Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu, ¿Algo peculiar que podría decir de mí? No lo sé, no me viene nada interesante a la mente, solo podría decir que mis ojos ya que son de un tono verde esmeralda, en cuanto al resto de mi físico, solo puedo decir que tengo el cabello castaño, soy de estatura algo baja (Aunque no tanto como mi amigo Kisa, que si a eso le sumara las facciones de su rostro, seguro que lo confundirían con alguien de secundaria), mi piel es blanca (Lo cual me enfurece ya que mis sonrojos siempre se hacen evidentes y eso dispara el ego de Takano-san), soy de complexión delgada. En estos momentos de mis 22 años de vida me encuentro estudiando la carrera de Letras, si, deseo ser editor de Literatura como mi padre, aunque a mi madre le hubiese gustado más que eligiera algo más administrativo para manejar la Editorial de la que es dueña mi familia, mi hermano Chiaki es mangaka, tal vez por eso mis padres guardaban la ligera esperanza que yo fuera el próximo en liderar el negocio familiar.

Ahora mismo me hallo en el departamento de mi novio, quisiera decirle que me preste su auto, ¡Demonios! Espero que si me lo preste, es un auto increíble, quiero saber cómo se siente estar tras el volante, nunca he tenido auto propio ya que mis padres son del tipo de personas que se dan el lujo (Lo cual, por cierto, detesto) de contratar chofer para manejar los autos que tienen a su disposición.

-¿Ritsu?-

Y ahí está mi novio: Takano Masamune. Su cabello es de color negro, sus ojos son de color avellana los cuales resaltan más con sus largas pestañas, es alto, su piel es blanca, y para terminar: es alguien atractivo.

-Hola-Sonrió para él y el me devuelve el gesto, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¡Me odio por no saber controlarme! Soy capaz de mantener diálogos normales con otras personas, sin embargo, con él sucede todo lo contrario, me lleno de vergüenza y apenas soy capaz de hablar entre tartamudeos.

Me abraza, aunque yo nunca lo admita de viva voz, esto es algo que me agrada, cuando recién comenzamos a salir él no era muy "demostrativo", incluso estuve a punto de irme del país al creer que solo se burlaba de mis sentimientos, me sentí tan triste que hasta le di un buen golpe en el rostro, pero de alguna manera él supo aclararme las cosas. Está faceta de amabilidad solo me la muestra a mí, y aunque algunas veces me molesta que sea tan cariñoso conmigo, sé que lo hace porque me ama, pero, ese lado amable no se lo muestra a todo el mundo, ya que incluso nuestros amigos lo llaman "El tirano" por ese mismo carácter un tanto frío y arrogante.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, eso le sorprende, puedo verlo en sus ojos, la verdad es que pocas veces doy la iniciativa. Pese a que llevamos mucho tiempo como pareja (Me le confesé sin querer en secundaria, al principio pensé que era torpe de mi parte el haberle dicho de mis sentimientos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida).

-¿Estas listo?-Me pregunto al momento en que me tomaba la mano, Masamune antes era alguien muy reservado, ahora es un exhibicionista, que casi podría jurar que si no le pongo un alto es capaz de "devorarme" en público, no me molesta en lo absoluto que sepan que es mi pareja, pero tampoco es que me guste montar espectáculos por todos lados ¡¿Qué no es un hombre japonés?!-Hice una reservación en el restaurante de la familia de Hatori, te va a gustar, tienen un nuevo menú y seremos los primeros en probarlo-

-Sí, estoy listo…vámonos-Detuve el paso de mi novio, tenía que decirle sobre el auto-Solo quería pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Podría manejar tu automóvil esta vez?-

Lo mire fijamente, mordí mi labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta, él guardó silencio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente suspiró.

-No hay algo que yo te niegue, Ritsu-Me respondió con una sonrisa. Colocó las llaves del auto sobre mis manos-Yo te indicaré la dirección-

-Gracias-

.

.

Todo iba bien en el camino, las calles estaban bastante tranquilas, yo estaba manejando de maravilla, ¡Que sensación más increíble! Se siente ser tan diferente ser el piloto, tal vez sea algo infantil sentir tanta euforia, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sin embargo, sin querer me distraje levemente y…

-¡Ritsu! ¡Frena ahora!-Me grito con desesperación Takano.

Frené pero era demasiado tarde para nuestro gusto, esquivamos el auto con el que nos impactaríamos (Lo cual fue un alivio por miserables 3 segundos) ya que inevitablemente terminamos impactados contra un árbol en la acera. El coche de Masamune termino hecho un acordeón en la parte delantera, me sentía algo aturdido por el impacto, Takano me sacó rápidamente del automóvil.

Yo estaba tan asustado, había destruido su automóvil. ¿Qué es lo que me diría por mi tonta imprudencia? En ciertas ocasiones cuando hacía algo mal él me decía "Idiota" o me lanzaba uno que otro libro. Seguro que está vez si descargaba su furia contra mí.

Esperaba que me reclamara lo estúpido que fui, y no tenía nada que objetar, con justa razón podía gritarme un sinfín de obscenidades, casi lo mató, él confió en mí, yo cometí una imprudencia, puse en riesgo nuestras vidas.  
Pero luego…

Siento sus cálidas manos que revisan mi rostro, mis brazos, revisa que no tenga rastros de sangre, alguna contusión. Siento mi corazón estremecerse ante su tacto, un sonrojo cubre mis mejillas y siento incontenibles ganas de llorar.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes distraerte de esa forma?!-Lo suponía-¡Pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente! ¡Ten más cuidado!-

Acaricia mi rostro con tanto amor, está preocupado, e incluso pálido por ese mismo susto que acabamos de pasar, pero más que su propia seguridad, antepone primero mi persona, me sostiene como si fuera lo más importante en su vida.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño susto-

-¿Seguro que no estas herido? Puedo llevarte al hospital-

-Ya te lo dije, estoy bien-Bajo la mirada, no puedo verlo frente a frente-¿Tú como estas?-

-Descuida, no me paso nada, solo estoy preocupado por ti-

Alzo rápidamente la mirada totalmente sorprendido ¿No hay ningún reclamo? Al parecer no tiene ninguno, solo me abraza con fuerza y comienza a besarme.

-No me asustes de esa forma, puedes herirte-

Solo está preocupado por mí, es en lo único que puedo pensar.

-Pero…pero… el auto…yo lo…-

-Al diablo con el auto, me importa más tú seguridad-

Y como un niño, comienzo a llorar, ahora sí que no lo puedo evitar.

-Lo siento-

-Mientras te cuides, no tienes por qué disculparte, tú vida es más importante para mí que el estúpido coche. Siempre serás lo más importante, idiota-¿Qué más puedo responderle yo? Si pierdo las fuerzas al oírlo, caigo lentamente ante él, es tan amable, con sus manos seca mis lágrimas, deposita un nuevo beso en mis labios, él solo trata de hacerme feliz-No llores, anda sonríe para mí-

Obedezco y sonrió. Porque aunque pasen tonterías como estas, a él solo le importo yo, me siento amado y no puedo evitar pensar que tengo suerte de haberlo conocido, lo que más deseo es tenerlo siempre conmigo.

.

.

.

...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos estamos leyendo en la actualización del fic Yukisa o de este fic :)


	2. Lluvia y playa

Hola, hola. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Lo que no hiciste por mí", ¡Ah! Y pensar que este fic basado en el poema originalmente lo hice Sasusaku xD, quién diría que terminaría "perfeccionado" en yaoi xP. Te agradezco Jessicaraya n.n que bueno que te ha gustado este fic, pronto actualizaré mi fic Yukisa, por si lo lees, espero que también sea de tu agrado, o cualquiera de mis otros fics :).

Disclaimer:Imagino que muchos ya han leído un poema titulado "Lo que no hiciste" y los que no, bueno, búsquenlo, que es el original de autor anónimo :), yo solo le hago un pequeño honor porque es de mis favoritos :). Y sekaiichi es de la gran Nakamura sensei :)

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Te acuerdas del día en que te hice ir casi a rastras hasta la playa y tú dijiste que llovería, y llovió? Pensé que ibas a decir ¡Te lo advertí!, pero no lo dijiste._

Me levante muy temprano, hoy quiero ir a la playa, Takano-san llega esta misma mañana de Sapporo, había tenido que asistir a un evento de su trabajo ya que lo habían nombrado Editor en jefe del departamento de manga shoujo (Algo muy impresionante a mí parecer, ya que tan solo lleva 1 año como editor en la Editorial Marukawa, antes trabajaba para la revista "Weekly Earth" de Shuusansha) Emerald, por mi parte yo he comenzado a trabajar como asistente de editor en la Editorial de mi padre, aunque aún no puedo comparar la exigencia laboral que me piden con la de Takano-san, después de todo, él es mayor por 2 años y por tanto ya trabaja de tiempo completo mientras que yo aún soy medio tiempo porque soy universitario. Su trabajo es bastante demandante, hay días en que incluso no duerme bien o no come a la hora indicada (Cosa por la cual lo reprendo), él me ha dicho que antes de llegar Emerald, ese departamento era un fiasco, sin embargo, al tener ideas innovadoras está logrando levantarlo; a pesar de tan ajetreada agenda laboral, siempre busca la manera de ordenar su horario y dejar libre el fin de semana para pasarlo conmigo.

Pero ya lo tengo decidido, este domingo iremos a la playa, un descanso nos viene bien a ambos, no suelo ser tan espontaneo en este tipo de cosas, pero cuando las hago veo una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual me hace muy feliz porque sé que él se dan cuenta de mi amor. El sonido de las llaves chocar contra la puerta hacen que me percate de la recién llegada de Takano-san (Aun no me acostumbro del todo a llamarlo por su nombre de pila y es que cada vez que estoy a punto de pronunciarlo, siento que hiperventilo), me apresuré a llegar a la puerta y sonreír (Esperando no morir de timidez en el proceso ¡Dios! Aunque me parece algo casi imposible, pues siento mis mejillas rojas y calientes, tengo que hallar la forma de que me acompañe a la playa, aunque sea a rastras ira conmigo, no me gusta nada verlo estresado, cuando le sonrío él nunca se niega a mis peticiones. Siento que mis piernas tiemblan, somos pareja desde hace mucho ¿Cómo es que sigue logrando tal nerviosismo en mi ser? Solía observarlo a lo lejos y ahora lo tengo tan cerca que me sigue pareciendo algo imposible tenerlo así, siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta, mi corazón late desbocado, su mirada me hipnotiza tanto y siento que me envuelvo en alguna especie de ilusión cursi sacado de manga shoujo).

-¡Masam…Takano-san!-Exclamé torpemente ¡Rayos! Él solo verlo hace que me sonroje fuertemente y que los nervios afloren en mi piel, si digo su nombre seguramente moriré de vergüenza, más que ahora si es posible.

Hubo algo que no esperaba al momento de que la puerta se cerrara tras nosotros, y eso era a él abalanzándose sobre mí como si fuera algún león devorando a su presa, solo que exageró con la fuerza para tenerme entre sus brazos y ambos hemos caído al suelo, claro, que aprovechando esa posición, me dio un beso apasionado en los labios. Sentir su lengua deslizarse en mi cavidad bucal hace que suelte un jadeo, como muerde de vez en cuando mi labio inferior, nuestra entrecortada forma de respirar, estamos tan deseosos el uno del otro, puedo sentirlo, el corazón se me saldrá del pecho en cualquier instante si seguimos así.

-Demonios…mi espalda-Bufé, no estaba acostumbrado a tener todo su peso encima de mí.

-Lo siento-Me contestó mientras se reía ante la posición tan comprometedora en la que nos hallamos, a él le encanta que yo me cohíba ante su persona-Es que estoy feliz de estar nuevamente en casa-Intento levantarme, sin embargo el hace uso de su fuerza y coloca mis brazos a los costados, reparte besos en mis mejillas mientras sus manos empiezan a vagar dentro de mi camisa, siento leves choques de corriente eléctrica en mi espalda, no nos hemos visto en casi una semana, y aún más importante, ya ha pasado un mes desde la última vez en que nuestros cuerpos se unían de forma pasional-Sobre todo si te tengo debajo de mí-

Mis jadeos no se hacen esperar, muerdo mis labios para evitar que los escuche pero no lo logro, se siente tan bien ¡Maldición! No puedo evitar arquear la espalda al sentir su lengua dibujando un camino húmedo desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen, succionando algunas zonas en el recorrido, seguramente mañana amaneceré con tantos moretones que me veré en la obligación de usar bufanda para ir a la universidad, me dejo llevar con facilidad, mis manos abandonan el suelo para enredarse con vehemencia en la negra cabellera de Takano-san, flexiono mis piernas y él aprovecha para acomodarse entre ellas, sus manos masajean y pellizcan mis pezones, mis sentidos se alarman al sentir como se deshace del botón y el cierre de mi pantalón, me baja el pantalón y mi ropa interior para dejar libre mi miembro y masajearlo.

-Ma…Masamune!-Le replico con mis mejilla coloreadas, el cabello revuelto, la respiración agitada, hilillos de saliva en la comisura de mis labios y gotas perladas recorriendo con vil descaro mí frente, de ninguna manera pienso profanar el genkan de su casa, una vez me lo hiso en la mesa de estudio que tengo en mi habitación y durante una semana no pude concentrarme en hacer mi tarea ya que un mar de imágenes pervertidas me bañaban-¡No lo…haremos aquí! ¡Me…niego…completamente!-Me era casi imposible quejarme, ya que él por nada del mundo parece detenerse, cierro mis ojos con fuerzas, presintiendo que estoy a punto de decir algo vergonzoso-La…cam ¡ah!...cama-

-Que importa el lugar si de todas formas te lo haré, cualquier lugar es como la cama-Tan arrogante como siempre ¡No puedo creer que diga ese tipo de cosas! Definitivamente su personalidad se está distorsionando-Aquí es más excitante-Me dice antes de introducir mi miembro en su hábil boca-Sé que no…soportaras para llegar…a la habitación…y yo…menos, así que…deja de quejarte-Saborea la longitud de mi miembro de forma tan candente que mi excitación solo aumenta. Aleja un poco su boca y la sustituye con sus manos, no puedo evitar mover mis caderas, se siente tan bien-Lo hemos hecho en la sala, en la cocina y en el baño…de tú casa y…de este departamento-Me da un corto beso en los labios para dirigirse a mi oreja, me muerde y lame, siento que estoy a punto de llegar-Incluso lo hacíamos en la escuela…¿Por qué te cohíbes tanto ahora?-Acelera los movimientos, no quiero gemir tan sonoramente estando cerca de la puerta, así que atraigo su rostro y le planto un beso tan exquisito que por breves segundos noto un centelleo de sorpresa y no de lujuria en sus ojos avellana que tanto amo, estoy a punto de derramar lágrimas de placer, intensifico el beso y finalmente siento el clímax, ambos respiramos agitados-Te amo-

Nos quedamos en silencio, sin esquivar la mirada, perdiéndonos en el delirio romántico que derrochan nuestros ojos, tratando que nuestras respiraciones se acompasen (Más la mía), siento que moriré, espero que los vecinos no hayan pasado por el pasillo y oído todo nuestro "encuentro".

-¿Me harías un favor, Takano-san?-Cuestione de repente, si seguimos en esta posición tan comprometedora, seguro que mi novio me devora y no podré caminar por 1 mes-¿Podrías levantarte? ¡¿Sabes cuánto pesas?!-

-No puedo evitar emocionarme al verte…no sabes cuánto te extrañe estos días-Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo, al estar parados coloca su mano en mi cintura mientras yo trato de abrochar mi pantalón, me besa la mejilla-No sabes cómo desee que estuvieras conmigo en el hotel, te habría hecho el amor en las aguas termales-

-D..deja de dec…decir esas cosas-Tomo una de sus maletas caminando presurosamente a su habitación, al estar allí guardo el equipaje en el closet, Masamune se queda parado en el borde de la puerta-Te espero en la sala ¡Con permiso, me retiro!-

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –Sostiene mi mano con mucha fuerza-¿Porque no terminamos con lo que estábamos haciendo en el genkan?-Me gira con facilidad, es una suerte que no haya tropezado debido a la oscuridad del cuarto, siento su respiración sobre mi cuello al momento en que se recarga sobre mí, me dirige a la cama, me giro para verlo a la cara, lo que le da la oportunidad de recostarme en el colchón-Dijiste que preferías en la cama… y ya estamos aquí…¿Qué más quieres?-

Yo me quedo inmóvil mientras veo como se quita sus prendas, las tonalidades rojizas se aglomeran en mi rostro, el verlo desnudo frente a mí es como un "shock", cierro con la mayor fuerza posible mis ojos y me sostengo de las sabanas como una manera controlar el estremecimiento de mi corazón. Me siento caliente al sentir sus manos deshacerse de mi ropa, emito un ahogado gemido al sentir nuestras pieles desnudas hacer contacto, a estas alturas es tonto decir que puedo perder el control de la situación.  
Simplemente lo sé, he perdido ante él.

Lo sé cada que siento sus húmedos besos sobre mis labios, cuando deja chupetones que marcan que le pertenezco, cuando siento sus dedos preparándome para sentir más placer que dolor, cada que me toma de las caderas para entrar lentamente en mi interior, donde a los pocos minutos empezara con embestidas más fuertes, mi interior lo desea tanto, no por nada aprisiono más su miembro dentro de mí, enredando mis caderas en su ancha cintura y mis manos rasguñando su espalda, mis gemidos soltándolos cerca de su oído, y con la energía que me sobra que estoy por venirme (Él diciéndome lo mismo), llegando al clímax mientras pronunciamos nuestros nombres.

Lo sé…

Sé muy bien que he caído, porque…

Eso pasa en este instante.

Takano Masamune…

Es la única persona que me hace sentir que vuelo entre las nubes, soy adicto a su aroma, su piel, a sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, a su voz, a todo. Con él siento que sueño despierto y hay veces en que me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si no nos conociéramos? Si aquella tarde debido a mi torpeza y distracción no le hubiera dicho esos sentimientos que durante 3 años guarde con recelo, o sí en dado caso él no me hubiese tomado de la mano cuando pensé que solo jugó con mis sentimientos ¿El destino jugaría nuevamente un papel importante y nos volvería a unir? Creo que la vida sería dura si eso llegase a pasar, él solo hecho de pensar que no vería su rostro, no sentir sus caricias, él es todo en mi corazón, se siente bien sentir esto, como cuando la lluvia riega la tierra, algo muy especial que guardo en mi interior.

De un momento a otro dejo dispersar un ligero suspiro, él ríe ante mi acción, muerde con suavidad mi labio inferior, eso hace que desee mayor contacto con su cuerpo (Aun más del que acabamos de tener en esta cama), con mis manos posadas en su cuello aprovecho para acercarlo a mí, acabamos de hacer el amor.

-Te extrañe mucho…Masamune-Dije en cuanto nos dejamos de besar, es maravilloso decir su nombre sin tantos titubeos, estando tan juntos, abrazados, desnudos entre las sabanas, agotados por demostrarnos nuestro amor en la forma física-Ahora que estas aquí, ¿No quieres salir a la playa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, a la playa-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no-

-¿Pero porque?-Puedo contar con la mano en incluso me sobrarían dedos para recordar las veces en las que me rechaza-¿S…sabes lo difícil…que es…para mí pedírtelo?-Murmuro con pesadez.

-Lloverá-

-No es cierto-Respondo molesto ante su comentario-Hay mucho sol-

-Si va a llover, has pasado el día encerrado aquí, en cambio yo acabo de estar en la calle y vi el cielo, acéptalo Ritsu, ¿Por qué no vamos por la siguiente ronda? Para mí eso es más relajante que cualquier otra cosa–

-No lloverá…¡Y absolutamente no! ¡Eso no es nada relajante!-  
Takano se encamina al gran ventanal que adorna su cómodo departamento, abre las cortinas y deja visible lo que rodea su edificio, inevitablemente mi ceño se frunce, odio las ocasiones en que hago algo muy amable por él y rechaza mis invitaciones. Me acerco a la ventana, observo detenidamente el panorama que se refleja y me giro para hablar nuevamente con Masamune.

-Pero si es un buen día-

Aunque a un par de kilómetros se alcanzan a ver las luces provocadas por los relámpagos y unas cuantas nubes negras.

.

.

Yo siempre cumplo mis objetivos (Bueno, la mayoría de ellos), y como lo planee, estamos en la playa. Masamune lleva un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga color negra (Él no quiso cambiarse de ropa, ¡Ja! Tendrá que cambiarse en algún momento, su ropa no coordina con el lugar), en cambio yo llevo un short azul marino y una playera de rayas azules y blancas.

-¿Lo ves?-Cuestionó, no me canso de admirar el paisaje que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, es maravilloso-El día es perfecto-  
Alzo ridículamente los brazos en señal de profunda alegría para mostrarle que el día es "perfecto", pero no pasan ni dos segundos de mi acción ejecutada y la lluvia empieza a bañarnos, nuestras ropas se empapan inmediatamente, el cabello se nos pega en la frente e incluso nuestros pechos se reflejan ligeramente tras las camisas, veo como nuestros pies se entierran un poco en la arena.

-Anda, dilo de una buena vez-Digo mientras una mueca se forma en mi rostro, tengo el ceño fruncido-Sé que te mueres por burlarte de mí, ¡Anda! Dilo-

Espero a que me grite un "Te lo advertí", acompañado por su mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa arrogante, sin embargo, eso no pasa, Masamune suelta un suspiro profundo y se cruza de brazos mirándome fijamente, supongo que es por la actitud de niño mimado que estoy teniendo. Se acerca lentamente a mí, estoy por decirle que no se guarde sus sentimientos y que me recrimine por haberlo traído a la playa en medio de un día lluvioso, sin embargo me siento impactado al ver como se acerca y rompe la distancia entre los 2, me toma de la cintura y me besa.

Nuevamente siento aquella adicción que me provocaban sus labios, mi corazón comienza a palpitar con tanta fuerzas que llegué a creer que pronto se saldría de mi pecho, siento tanto anhelo con él, como una esperanza de que podemos ser más y más felices. No sé cómo, no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo, solo sé que mi lengua baila al compás de la suya y mis manos están alrededor de su cuello, tanta lujuria me está tentando, él nunca me ha tratado como un objeto, pero yo sé que le pertenezco, que él y solo él será siempre el dueño de mi corazón.

-Te amo, Ritsu-Me dice con voz suave, como una pluma posándose sobre mi alma.

Y comprendo nuevamente como en otras tantas ocasiones lo que siente por mí, su amor por mí es tan grande que participa en cualquiera de mis pequeños y ridículos caprichos, a pesar de que yo haga tantas tonterías te quedas callado, no quieres regañarme, tú solo quieres hacerme feliz.

Sé que no tengo mucho valor para decirlo, pero Takano-san es alguien muy significativo en mi vida, es la única persona en mi corazón, es mi primer y único amor.

..

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado este Cap. :) Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. Celos

Hola a todos, se que me he perdido mucho, tuve un cambio en el trabajo y me estoy preparando para un nuevo horario: vy ya tenía en mano el siguiente cap de No decir adiós, pero decidí cambiar el rumbo de la situación y estoy modificando ciertas cosas. Mientras tanto espero que disfruten este capítulo nuevo :)

.

.

 _¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que yo coqueteaba con otros para darte celos y tú te pusiste celoso? Creí que ibas a dejarme, pero no lo hiciste._

¡Al fin la universidad nos daba un pequeño respiro! Siento que muero de agotamiento por la universidad y como cereza en la punta del pastel, mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Durante varios días hemos tenido una variedad de proyectos para entregar y exámenes pesados que resolver, lo cual es considerado razonable en vista que las vacaciones se acercan y que falta solo un semestre para graduarme. Claro, también me siento satisfecho, aun cuando todo está muy reducido a los estudios que hacen lo que me gusta, todos mis esfuerzos en verdad valen la pena. Pero como el mar, eso es agua pasada, en este preciso instante nos encontramos en una fiesta divertida en casa de Hatori-san (Aunque la expresión que tiene por ver tanta gente presiente que esto es más una idea de mi hermano Chiaki, de mi hermana Chinatsu y de Yuu, amigo de Chiaki).

Miro entretenido la decoración extravagante para la fiesta hasta que me doy cuenta de que Hasegawa-san se acerca a un tiempo de evadirse de la manera graciosa las personas que bailan en medio de la sala. Hasegawa-san estudia Literatura al igual que tú, de hecho, somos compañeros de clase, nos llevamos muy bien y compartimos los gustos literarios, es un buen amigo, aunque no sé porque Takano-san lo odia, mi amigo trabaja como editor para el departamento de literatura de Marukawa, posiblemente solo sean conflictos laborales que lo provoquen y que me traten de forma tan arisca.

-¡Hola, nanahikari Onodera-kun! -Me saluda alegremente, normalmente odio que se refiera a mí de esa manera, pero que sea un buen amigo, así que lo dejo ser-Es bueno que nos veamos en una fiesta y no en las clases, aquí sí se puede charlar a gusto-

-Por supuesto, las clases han estado "algo" pesadas, pero mejor olvidamos los estudios por el día de hoy, dediquémonos a divertirnos-  
Comenta animadamente-¿Chiaki te dijo sobre esta fiesta? -

-Fue Chinatsu, la semana pasada la encontré merodeando por el departamento de ventas en Marukawa, andaba perdida por el edificio en busca de tu amigo Kisa, mencionaba algo sobre un chico que estudiaba Arte al óleo y que lo necesitaba para una de las pasarelas del siguiente mes, la porción del departamento de Emerald y como muestra de agradecimiento me invito-Me responde antes de arrebatarme la bebida que yo tengo en mis manos y tomársela por completo. Típico de mi hermana al andar merodeando por la universidad en busca de nuevos talentos-Como el mar, no entendí mucho lo que dijo ese día, lo único que pude descifrar es que me invitaba a una fiesta, por cierto ... ¿Por qué en la casa? de Hatori? -

-No tengo ni idea-

-Creo que al ver la cara del subjefe de Emerald, deduzco sin tanta ciencia no le gusta la idea de tus hermanos:  
Mis hermanos mayores y Hatori son amigos de la infancia, un Yuu lo había conocido en la escuela secundaria, ellos son inseparables.

-Seguro que mi hermano se ha llevado un buen castigo por parte de Hatori-san por organizar esto sin su autorización-Sospecho que así es, mi hermano no es bueno en las labores domésticas, menos si hablamos de cocinar, por el contrario, Hatori- San es muy hábil en ese aspecto así que siempre termina haciendo las cosas por Chiaki. Seguro que Hatori estará listo para los próximos días, y eso es algo que mi hermano no puede evitar, ya que Hatori-san es su editor-Por cierto Hasegawa-san, ¿Viniste solo? -

-¡Oh, sí! Soltero por una noche-Exclama con gracia aunque también puede notar cierta nostalgia-A mi pareja le gustan mucho las fiestas, pero no pudo venir porque tenía que ultimar detalles para la próxima edición, de todas las formas para las que no podía estar mucho tiempo aquí, solo él venido a saludar, vendrá a buscarme-

-¿Tendrán una cita más tarde? -

-Correcto-

-¿Y a dónde irán? -

-¿Te nos quieres unir? Mejor no, debo rechazarte, no me gusten los tríos, y no te digas más, no creas que te guste el tirano, te agradezco mucho antes, tienes el sentido del humor al tanto, me estás acostumbrado, sin embargo , si Takano-san lo llegara a escuchar, seguro que le rompería la nariz por decir este tipo de cosas-¿Viniste con él, no? Siempre tengo que invitar a un bebe cuando él no está presente. La verdad es que en algunas ocasiones. Takano-san exagera con sus celos. No es nada bueno que seas lindo, seguro que piense que puedo devorarte en cualquier momento.

Comienzo a sospechar porque no se llevan.

-Sí, sabes que sí-Conteste.

Estuvimos conversando sobre muchas cosas, y conforme a la noche nos ayudamos a encontrar compañeros, amigos y conocidos: Ann-chan (Ella es mi amiga de la infancia), Yukina-san (Tengo pocas semanas de conocerlo, y eso por un " bochornoso accidente "que ya no quiero tener más vagando en mi mente, hace unos días había ido una esmeralda en busca de Masamune, pero lo que no esperaba era una buena relación con el pasado, pero no lo esperaba. puedo evitar sonrojarme ante el recuerdo), Kisa-san (también es mi amigo, pero a diferencia de mí, su sueño no es ser editor de literatura, sino de manga, de hecho, hace poco ingreso a Esmeralda) y Michael Colin (Es un estudiante de intercambio, este viene de Dinamarca. Este chico en verdad es un genio, no solo en la carrera de letras, sino también en la música,Toca el piano maravillosamente, además estudió en el Royal College of Music de Londres, y eso que solo tiene 25 años, él me escuchó a mí mismo, no me gustaría estar en su lugar, porque seguro que yo ya había colapsado de tanto esfuerzo).

-¿Les gustaría bailar un poco? -He sugerido de repente mi amigo Kisa, él solo es alguien calmado, una excepción de las fiestas, donde parece una niña a la que le han encendido la mecha, yo estoy aburriendo de estar parado, pecado hacer nada-

-¡Perfecto, Kisa-san! -Exclama con gran emoción Yukina mientras me sonrojo al ver como él coloca sus manos en la cintura de mi amigo ¡Dios!  
Es como cuando Masamune intenta hacer cosas pervertidas -¡Pero tienes que bailar muy pegado a mí! -

-Pues yo opino lo mismo, mientras tengamos un lugar y buena música para bailar que no me negaré-Apoya Hasegawa alzando la tercera copa de vodka que lleva a la noche, que sin contar los 4 vasos de whisky que ya bebió, sin antecedentes notifícame jala y yo chocó contra su pecho, creo que ya bebí suficiente alcohol porque no puedo pararme bien, él se vio al ver que intento desesperarme de su pecho -¡Ú bailaras conmigo, Onodera-kun! -

-¡No, no, no, no! -Me separo rápidamente de Hasegawa y me siento otra vez en el cómodo sofá -Mejor vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí-

-No Ricchan, tienes que bailar con nosotros, ¿a qué viniste? -Me recrimina con un gracioso, mi amiga, ella me ayuda a levantar el sofá y empieza a bailar con calma como para que no te avergüences, no lo harás mal, tú también vas a bailar, y mira que traigo unos tacones altísimos con los que yo puedo caer-  
Veo a Masamune, se encuentra en la cocina hablando cómodamente con Yokozawa-san y otras personas (Las cuales supongo que son de Marukawa Shoten, definitivamente Chiaki tendrá problemas más tarde ¡Invite a todo Marukawa! Es un milagro que no invitará a los de la editorial de nuestra familia), una mueca se forma en mi rostro y mi ceño se frunce al instante, el color rojo de mis mejillas aumenta ¿Cómo es posible que yo este celoso?

-All Right-

Estoy totalmente ebrio, y aun sabiéndolo continúo bebiendo una nueva lata de cerveza. El alcohol que circula por mi sangre provoca que me mueva por el motivo aparente, que mueva mi cuerpo de una manera bastante curiosa que atrae varias personas que ahora bailan a mí alrededor (Según Kisa-san eso es bailar de forma erótica y que seguro ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es eso? ", Hasegawa-san y Kisa-san me animan a que continúe mientras que Ann y Chinatsu ríen .

Por lo visto, a mi novio no le agrada lo que estoy haciendo porque veo que aquí está la gran velocidad, sin embargo, no hay un momento para moverme al compás de la música, sé que está mal que lo hago, pero quiero quiero darle celos, Yokozawa. san es su amigo, pero no puedo evitar que mi corazón se detenga dolorosamente cuando lo veo junto a él, tengo miedo de que se encuentre a una mejor persona que yo.

-Buenas noches, disculpen la interrupción-Exclama, estaba en lo cierto, cada vez que ese tono de superioridad era su forma de demostrar que el molesto estaba, sobre todo con mi amigo de la universidad-Ya es tarde, así que lo mejor que que mí Ritsu y yo nos vayamos-

-¿Por qué te lo llevas? Si nos divirtiendo tanto, sobre todo, Onodera-kun realmente es alguien adorable, pero, en adelante, adelante! -Dice Hasegawa con diversión, un mensaje llega a su celular y lo lee tranquilamente, ignorando por completo la mirada de odio que Masamune le da-Es obvio que quieres pasar el tiempo con él. Aunque estaría bien que ... lo compartieras de vez en cuando-

-Vámonos, Ritsu-Me ordena más enfadado que antes, me quita la lata de cerveza de las manos y abre la boca para seguir dándome más "mandatos", me siento tan irritado-Dame eso, creo que ya tiene bebido suficiente-

-¡¿Por qué decide por mí, idiota ?! Dame eso-Trato de arrebatarle mi cerveza sin éxito, siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, ¡Ah! Bueno, creo que ya lo hice, Aún es temprano, quiero quedarme,

-Un ebrio que arma escándalos y que solo se queja de lo que más odia la gente, así que no te dejare, nos vamos en este preciso instante-Se despide rápidamente de mis amigos, una excepción de Hasegawa-san y me carga sobre su espalda, ignorando mis réplicas-Deja de quejarte, vámonos-

-¡Suéltame! Tengo que despedirme de mi hermano. Con algunos esfuerzos extras logro bajar su espalda, no veo un libro que me lleve a las habitaciones, Masamune me sigue sin decir una palabra. Me detengo en seco al verlo ¡Se está besando con Hatori-san! -¡¿Qu ... ..! -

Me es imposible decir la vida y no solo por la impresión de ver a mi hermano, sino porque Takano-san ha colocado una de sus manos en mi boca para que no interrumpa, haga caso y simplemente dejo que me digan a la salida del lugar. No puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza ¡Nunca en mi vida sospeche que ellos se gustaban!

Al fin Estamos fuera del departamento de Hatori-san, entramos al elevador para dirigirnos al estacionamiento, sin dirigirnos la palabra aun, Takano-san toma de mi mano con suavidad, aún no olvido lo de hace un rato, es cierto que él no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¡pero verlo conversar con Yokozawa-san me enoja! Verlo con otra persona, cosas tan pequeñas que me hacen perder la cabeza, incluso hace unos días con mi cuenta Yokozawa sabe algunas cosas de mi novio que yo desconocía, ¡porque tuve que compartirlas con él y no conmigo! ¡¿Para qué somos amantes entones ?! ¡¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas ?!

-No me agradan para nada ellos-Me dicen con firmeza, traten de disminuir estos celos que me hacen pensar en cosas extrañas-Y de todos, al que más le gusta es un Hasegawa, no despega los ojos de ti-

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Por qué no más vas a espantar los amigos a Yokozawa-san ?! - Suelto al final con seriedad, yo suelto de su agarre y ya que estamos en el estacionamiento me dirijo a su automóvil, solo quiero que me lleve a casa- ¡No me puedo divertir con mis amigos, pero sí puedes estar con Yokozawa-san! -

¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Sabes que es mi amigo de la universidad y una colega del trabajo! ¿Acaso desconfías de mí? ¿Por qué actuabas de esa forma tan extrañamente allá adentro? -Me atrajo hacia él, me sostiene de la barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos, me planta un beso en el que apenas puedo respirar-Yo solo te amo un ti-

Al escuchar su voz tan serena me estremezco, tiene razón, no sé qué me paso, solo me dejo llevar a cabo por los celos y actué de forma estúpida, ¡¿por qué tengo que actuar como un niño en estas situaciones ?! ¡Ah! Ya empiezo a recordar por qué Takano-san y tú nos separamos al llegar a la fiesta, desde que llegamos solo, nos habíamos dedicado a hablar con Yokozawa-san, ignorándome por completo. ¡¿Acaso no toma en cuenta como me hace sentir ?!

-¿Celoso de él? -Le miro con sorpresa, ¿cómo ... lo sabe ?, sus palabras, esta vez hijo sin enojo alguno, incluso sonríe un poco-¿Estoy en lo cierto? No tengo que preocuparme por él, es solo un amigo, y aunque lo estudie, estoy enamorado de mí, te juro que no lo hiciste y el menor caso porque ... yo solo estoy enamorado de Ritsuzo -  
Siento mis mejillas, es obvio que los estoy Quizás, aún más celoso de lo que él se pone cuando ve a Hasegawa-san), ¿Cómo es que lo sabe? ¿Es mi tono de voz, la expresión de mi rostro ?, me siento totalmente avergonzado, aborrezco que él sea capaz de ver tan fácilmente a través de mí. Me toma de la mano y me conduce al auto, al llegar abre la puerta y me obliga a subir.

-Tú ... tampoco tienes que preocuparte por ellos, Ann-chan es solo mi amiga de la infancia, la quiero como una hermana-Nuestros padres han llegado a comprometernos, por loco o excéntrico que pareciera en esta época, sin embargo, tú cancelas dicho " compromiso "en el mismo momento que presento una Masamune ante mis padres, o mejor dicho, cuando ellos nos descubrieron besándonos en la entrada de la mansión-Y Hasegawa-san es solo un buen amigo y compañero de clase-  
Puedo ver en su mirada un ligero atisbo de furia al recordar un mis amigos con los que estaba conversando y bailando en la fiesta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -

-¿Viste un compañero de clase que viene del extranjero? Él está demasiado ocupado observando a Ann-chan ... su novia-Sujeto a su mano con fuerza-Aunque ella me confesó, yo nunca le correspondí, le dije "hace mucho que estoy enamorado de alguien" -

-Claro que no sabía que era hijo, no paraban de besarse y abrazarse-Añade a nuestra conversación, se recarga en su asiento mientras que la carga de mi agarre para acariciar mi cabello-Quien en realidad me molesta es ese idiota Hasegawa, no se despegaba ... no me da buena espina-

Sonrío.

-Créeme, no soy su tipo-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que no te dirá te quiere? ¿No te das como actuar contigo? Estoy seguro de que no tardará en decirte lo que siente por ti-

-No creo, estoy seguro de que no me va a confesar nunca porque ya tiene pareja -Le revelo, él no parece creerme, mi rostro entre las manos y hago lo mío por mi lado de la ventanilla del auto, me río al ver la expresión que pone, Masamune está observando como Hasegawa-san se besa con un hombre a unos 10 o 15 metros, supongo que esa persona es Haitani-san, Hasegawa-san dijo que esa era su nombre, ahora que me lo pienso bien ¿Qué no es el nombre del editor de "Weekly Heart"? ¿Lo entiendes, Masamune?

-Eso es suficiente convencimiento para mí, pero no creas que por eso lo quita de la vista de encima-Pone el automóvil en marcha-Vamos a casa Ritsu-

-Si-

.

Froto mis ojos mientras lanzo un suspiro, el asiento está tan cálido. Me fijo por la ventana, hemos llegado al edificio de su departamento, un pesar de mis réplicas, no me quiso, me dejó en mi casa y me ha traído aquí, el viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, ya que después de la discusión, antes mencionada, me quedaba profundamente dormido Una especie de corriente eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo, mi corazón se asusta un poco, pero me tranquiliza, porque es Takano-san que enlaza su mano a la mía para que salga del auto, lo sonrió debido a la atención que se toma conmigo, dudo por unos segundos pero finalmente me recargo sobre su hombro mientras caminamos rumbo a su departamento, este ambiente me agrada, me da tanta tranquilidad. La reunión a la que hemos ayudado fue divertida, algo confusa, pero divertida

-En la tarde ... mis padres indicaron que queremos que pasemos nuestras vacaciones en Hawái-El comento al instante de detenernos frente a la puerta de su departamento. Hace algunos años mi padre había adquirido una enorme casa en Estados Unidos, normalmente celebramos la navidad aquí o en el pent-house de Nueva York, creo que este año también cambió de ambiente. También invitaron a tus padres ... viajaran esta semana-

¿Qué hacer con ellos allá, decorar una palmera? Es un milagro que no haya discutido por tener que verse las caras-

-Lo ... lo siento, les dije a mis padres que era una mala idea ... pero ellos insistieron diciendo que toda la ... familia debe estar presente-

-No me molesta que ellos asistan, lo que me interesas es ¿Cómo puedo convencerlos para estar en el mismo lugar en el que quieran asesinar?

Cuando Takano-san estaba en la secundaria, sus padres se divorciaron, y aunque no es mucha frecuencia, siguen contactándose con él. El padre de Takano-san es cirujano (Hace 3 años mi padre tuvo un accidente y Saga-san le salvo la vida, así que no solo es familia por parte de Masamune, sino amigo de mis padres), Kotoko-san es una gran abogada (Trabaja en Shizuoka), por ultimo está su padre biológico: Usami Fuyuhiko (Es detective, no sabe de la existencia de Masamune hasta el divorcio de Saga-san y Kotoko-san, se mudó hace muchos años en Honolulu ¡Ah! Ya veo porque mis padres eligieron Hawái, no me han dicho nada, pero seguro que lo invitaron)

-Supongo que puedes considerarlo un donativo -respondió mientras entramos al departamento, me siento "acorralado" contra la puerta (Ya cerrada para mi fortuna), sus labios rozan los míos en una delicada pero sorpresiva danza, solo siempre replico por las acciones tan vergonzosas , pero hoy acepto su invitación, coloco mis manos y sus hombros, ¿qué crees que haces? -Le reclamo, buen, yo también estoy siguiendo el juego, pero no por eso voy a aceptar que todas las fantasías pervertidas, ¡Tengo que ponerle un límite es como el día en que la cámara estaba prendida y me sugirió ...! -¡Ya te dije que no pienso profanar el genkan! -

Todo es real, nada es un sueño, sí lo estoy con él, bueno, tal vez sí lo es, pero no porque esto se acabe pronto, sino por el cumulo de emociones que hace que se atoren en mi garganta y por el montón de cosas que estoy pensando, todo se vuelve más tentador, ¿o soy yo el que no aguanta y se deja llevar con facilidad por las emociones? ¿Soy alguien a quien le encanta ser arrastrado por este amor?

-¿Tú que crees Ritsu? -Me responde, profundiza el beso, dejando que tu lengua baile con la mía en un juego erótico, delineando mis labios con tal sensación que siento que mi alma se carcome porque deseo más, dejando diminutos hilillos de saliva cuando no juega dentro de mi boca-¿Aceptas? -

Bajo la mirada, mis mejillas se tiñen de un color más rojo que cuando estoy resfriado, cierro los ojos tratando de controlar el cosquilleo en mi estómago.

-Solo si no lo hacemos aquí-

-Hecho-

Mis manos se unen a las suyas nuevamente, lo guio a la habitación, él me sigue sin decir más, solo sonriéndome como normalmente hacerlo. Recuerdo el día en que me trajo por primera vez a este departamento, mis padres se habían enterado de lo nuestro, yo tenía 16 y él 18.

 ** _Saga que se había ofrecido para llevar a cabo hasta mi casa, llegué casi al año, en algunas ocasiones no veíamos cuando la noche empezaba a caer, él tenía entrado recientemente en la universidad, se hacía necesario para encontrar en la biblioteca de la escuela. Ese día, Masamune se ha hecho cargo de una casa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir una extraña corazón._**

-Llegamos-Murmura con desánimo, Saga tomó un tren dentro de 2 horas a Shizuoka, lugar en el que estaba su madre, al parecer el fin de semana conocía a su padre biológico que llegaba de Estados Unidos.

-Lamento no poder ir a la estación de trenes ... para ... despedirte-

No sé cómo ha soportado tantas impresiones en tan poco tiempo: primero se entera que Saga-san no es su padre biológico, después el divorcio de Kotoko-san con Saga-san, y por último el encuentro con su padre.

-Te voy a extrañar-No fuiste yo quien lo dijo, sino que senpai antes de besarme.

En ese momento solo puedo quedarme anonado, como sus labios vibraban sobre los míos, con nuestros alientos erráticos y un sabor nuevo en nuestras bocas, todo lo que se siguió perfecto de no ser por ...

-¡RITSU! -La voz de mis padres nos sacó del momento "mágico" y préstamos, más bien, yo presto atención aterrorizada a las personas que en ese instante estaban en el jardín extenso de la casa-que¿ demonios crees que haces ?! -

Me separé bruscamente de mi novio, no sabía quién respondía, o mejor dicho no podía, el miedo me tenía paralizado, el nudo en mi garganta hacía imposible que las palabras salieran de mi boca, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera algo que decir, no necesito más palabras por parte de mis padres para saber que no aprobaban mi relación con él. Sentía como si la sangre me hiciera falta en todo el cuerpo, me sentía mareado, mi piel helada y para el colmo ni siquiera sentía las piernas. En los ojos de mis padres había enojo puro, mi corazón se había desesperado porque había visto en ellos la desilusión y el rechazo, esto era tan desesperado y confuso. ¿Qué tenía que hacer o decir? Giré mi rostro y mi cuerpo se ha convertido en un tipo de ayuda o consuelo en el senpai, pero solo tiene una expresión seria, sin embargo, en sus ojos puedo notar tristeza,

-¡Ni desea que te dejes con esta relación degenerada o que aceptaremos esta "relación" de manera! ¡Es un hombre! ¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la mente cuando empezaste a salir con él ?! - Mi madre me dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, sus ojos me llamaron la atención culpable. ¡No entiendo porque lo haces!

-¡¿Qué piensas explicarme sobre esto?! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Mejor no me lo expliques! ¡Pero quiero que algo te quede muy claro! ¡No te quedaras ni un minuto más aquí con este tipo!-Mi padre me tomó bruscamente del brazo e intento meterme a la casa, yo intente zafarme del agarre pero me fue prácticamente imposible, sobre todo porque mi madre empezó a ayudarlo, no quería separarme de senpai, somos muy felices, no quiero llorar, si me alejan de él siento que moriría de tristeza. Sabía que esto inevitablemente ocurriría algún día, no es como si pensara que estuviésemos ocultos, pero ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que pasar de esta forma?! ¡No estábamos haciendo mal al amarnos! No quería perderlo, deseaba poder pasar mi vida junto a él-¡Iras a Inglaterra y te casaras con Ann!-

Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba, con la habilidad de liberarme del cuerpo de mis padres, me senté con los pies y me colocó protectoramente detrás de él. Me sentía inútil ante todo, no me defendía, no estaba haciendo nada por controlar la situación desastrosa ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan cobarde ?! ¡Me odio! Siempre sucede lo mismo conmigo, siempre me callado, simplemente asintiendo a lo que otros decidieron sobre mi vida ¡Era un maldito títere! No dije nada cuando cumplí 12 años y no solo decidí que era el futuro líder de la editorial, sino que también me comprometió con Ann-chan ¡¿Por qué no era como mi hermano Chiaki ?! A pesar de la advertencia de mis padres abandonó la universidad para convertirse en manga, y no tiene ninguna otra razón para usar el apellido de nuestra familia, ya que trabaja bajo el seudónimo de "Yoshikawa Chiharu" o usa el apellido "Yoshino" ¡O como mi hermana Chinatsu! Ella decidió estudiar sobre todo lo referente a la moda y no solo en modelo, sino también una diseñadora de prestigio.

¡¿Por qué soy yo quien debes querer ocultar lo que en verdad quiere y anteponerlo por lo que mis padres quieren que yo haga ?!

Es igual con senpai, solo estaba parado detrás de él como un cachorro asustado, él tenía la suficiente valentía para enfrentar a mis padres, para defender lo nuestro y no dejar que nada nos separase. ¿Y yo? Probablemente sucumbiría a la decisión de mis padres.

-No permitiré que me alejen de Ritsu, sé que solo soy un universitario y tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo, también entiendo que estoy confundido porque su hijo está saliendo con un hombre, pero no lo voy a perder por las estupideces como esas, él no Puede irse a Londres ¡Y mucho menos que casarse con esa señorita! Yo soy su novio, él siempre estaba sereno, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, estaba agitado, no podía ver mucho bien en su rostro, pero podía notar un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas. ¿Qué más sabía de mí? Mi nombre es Takano Masamune, mis padres hijo Takano Kotoko y Saga Takashi pero sí divorciaron, mañana conoé un Usami Fuyuhiko, ese es el nombre de mi padre biológico ¿Por qué no sabíamos que era un padre? No tengo ni idea. Hay otra cosa que deseo agregar, la persona a la que amo en Onodera Ritsu,

-¿Crees que con eso aceptaré que ustedes dos sean…pareja? Olvídalo muchacho, Ritsu se irá al extranjero y se casara con una señorita de buena familia, no lo educamos para que termine viviendo con un muchacho, él es el heredero de la Editorial Onodera-

-No lo voy a hacer…¡No viajaré a Londres y mucho menos me casaré con Ann-chan!-Grité con tanta desesperación que me sorprendió que no titubear, jamás en mi vida creí que sería capaz de desobedecer a mis padres, senpai se giró y me miró con sorpresa, creo que no esperaba aquella respuesta por parte mía-¡No me voy a alejar de él! Y ya lo había dicho…no me interesa ser heredero de nada y mucho menos casarme con Ann-chan, no lo haré-Tomé la mano de senpai con mucha fuerza, estoy enamorado de él, solo esperaba que mis padres entendieran mi decisión-Saldré adelante por mi cuenta, no necesito nada de la editorial. No me voy a separar de él…porque lo amo…lo siento-

Esa noche corrimos como nunca en nuestras vidas, sin mirar atrás, esperando que mis padres algún día entendieran mi decisión, ese fue el día en que me llevo al departamento en el que recientemente se había mudado, aunque no duramos mucho en el sitio, solo guardó un poco de ropa en su maleta (Incluso ropa de hac años que por la talla, seguramente me vendrían bien para cambiarme), nos dirigimos a la estación de tren y él compró un boleto para mí. Ese fin de semana conocí a su madre, la cual pegó un grito en el cielo, solo que a diferencia de mis padres, Kotoko-san estaba impactada no por el hecho de que su hijo saliera con un chico, sino por lo que Usami-san propuso al instante de escucharnos: emanciparnos y nos ayudaría a establecernos en Hawái. Al escucharlo, lo primero que pensé ¿Qué clase de locura nos estaba proponiendo? Aunque de alguna manera, en ese momento se me hiso lo más razonable.

Recuerdo la vez en que me llevo por primera vez a su casa, estaba tan nervioso que parecía un robot al caminar, al entrar nos dio la bienvenida a Sorata (Un gatito que él había recogido una tarde de tormenta, es muy dormilón, siempre que vengo está durmiendo en el sofá, me gusta sacarlo a pasear), me sentí muy feliz ese día, no solo por estar en su habitación y porque empecé a tener que tratar, sino porque en esa ocasión, era la última vez que lo hacía ; fue gentil conmigo, me hiso sabre que tan especial me volví a él, no me arrepiento de haber desobedecido mis padres para estar con él, estar a su lado es mi mayor felicidad y no dejaré que nada me lo arrebate.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? Como tarde mi corazón-

-Claro que sí, me siento lo mismo que tú ... baka-La manera en que me dice que es gentil, la sonrisa que me regala es única, me demuestra la infinita calidez, me hace saber que soy la persona más importante para él. Día a día entra más en mi corazón, y el miedo me invade, eso es un golpe para mi corazón, lo que no puede acabar nunca, ¿en qué está pensando? Ritsu? Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no sé cómo es que estoy totalmente desprovisto de ropa y recostado sobre el colchón mientras que está encima de mí, sonriéndome amablemente, mirándome con su intensa y la vez dulce mirada de color avellana, sus mejillas están a la vez ruborizadas, pero, no tanto como las mías, tiene sus pantalones y tabla de posiciones todavía, aunque lo justamente desabrochados para poder quitárselos de un tirón-¿Me lo dirás? -

-Solo ... recordaba el día en que ... me había llevado por primera vez a tu casa ... y cuando conocí a tus padres-

-Esos días nunca se liberó porque me di cuenta que era feliz como nunca antes, y solo me sentí de esa forma porque estabas conmigo, solo por ti-Desciende un poco más hasta que nuestros rostros se encuentran muy cerca-¿Te parece si recordamos ... la primera vez en que hicimos el amor? -

Su respiración choca contra mi piel, mi corazón late como loco, la sangre se agolpa en mis mejillas, cada vez que hacemos esto es como si fuera la primera vez, siempre que hacemos lo más preciado para él, en esta situación solo atino a desviar mi mirada, caigo ante él, me siento tan bien, incluso aunque sepamos decir, lo único que quiero escuchar es voz rasgada ronca, mi rostro me delata, lo sé, pero no quiero ocultar lo que provoca en mí su presencia, en toda mi vida, nada ni nadie ha hecho latir a mi corazón de esta manera como él lo hace.

-Antes solías apretar mucho los labios-Está muy cerca de mis labios, pero no me besa, me incita a que deje su lengua jugar una danza erótica con la mía, él me conoce a la perfección, sabe que no soportaré más y que me dejaré llevar por su juego, solo él me conoce de esta forma, estoy seguramente que jamás llegaré a amar a alguien más-Me alegra que estés aprendiendo-

-Te…amo…Masamune-

Ignoro por completo su cara de sorpresa, aun cuando me gusta esa expresión cada que le digo lo que siento por él, deslizo mis manos sobre su rostro y lo beso, su aroma, ese sabor inconfundible cuando explora en mi boca, menta y tabaco, normalmente estoy en contra del hábito de fumar que ha tenido en los últimos meses, pero admito que ese sabor tiene un cierto misterio, nuestras lenguas enredándose, dejando hilillos de saliva en la comisura de nuestros labios cada que nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

Rompo el silencio de esta habitación cuando nuestros jadeos incrementan, pronuncio su nombre y viceversa, muerde mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca, esa acción a la que estoy accediendo sin quejarse, sus manos me tocan a mi miembro, combinando todo tipo de movimientos al masturbarme, lentos, rápidos y circulares mientras que yo pierdo un par de marcas en mi cuello, aprieto los labios porque si no lo hago los vecinos escuchas, sin embargo, Masamune me murmura un _"_ _No te contengas ... hazlo por mí, anda, quiero oírte "_ , y esta necesidad de tener más cerca es lo que me permite guardar un poco la vergüenza que siempre saco a flote y accedo con la libertad a sus intromisiones, porque es mi manera de leer cuanto lo deseo, pero sobre todo lo lo amo.

-¡Ah! ... nnhg ... espe ... Taka ... más l ... -¿En qué momento fue descendió su rostro hacia mi miembro? -¡Ahh! No lo hag ... ¡aah! -Intento evitarlo pero no puedo, me siento tan bien sus caricias, su lengua como respuesta, con sus manos separando las piernas para tener acceso a un mayor-  
Se siente ... se ... siente ... ¡AH! - ¡Demonios! Suelto un grito al momento en que mi pene está dentro de su boca-Tan bien-

¡No lo puedo creer! Mi cadera parece estar moviendo por sí sola, siguiendo el ritmo de la boca de Masamune, él es tan bueno en esto. Me dice _"_ _No te conté"_. No tengo como explicar las cosas, solo sé que mis manos revuelven sus cabellos, que mi frente está bañado en sudor, siento mis mejillas ardientes, mis oídos se concentran en el crujir de la cama, mis ojos nublados por el placer viendo como la sábana de la cama se desliza lentamente hasta caer definitivamente al suelo Él también se ve diferente al estar tan concentrado en hacer eso ... eso ... con su boca, sus manos se deslizándose a lo largo de mi pecho mientras que en cuando, mis pezones, su vista clavada en mi rostro. Finalmente me vengo en su boca ¡Es tan vergonzoso! Su rostro se queda con un par de manchas blancas, pero parece excitarse más eso, limpiar mi esencia sobre su piel, como si estuviese hipnotizado, sigo el trazo de sus dedos, los lamas de una forma bastante ... sensual, me siento un poco tonto por no despegar la mirada.

-¿Estás listo?-

Él está tan duro, tan caliente que no sé cómo es que ha soportado todo este juego, desde hac semanas nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban de esta manera, después de esta noche, creo que no podré caminar bien durante varios días.

-Si-

Sonidos extraños surgen y nos hacen desear más el uno del otro, no reprimo ningún gemido cuando siento sus manos acariciar apasionadamente mi cabello, enredándose para profundizar los besos, las lamidas en mis pezones o cuando avanzado el encuentro lo hace como una manera de sostenerse para embestirme con más profundidad y velocidad, marcas rojizas se tatúan en nuestra piel una vez que estamos desnudos.

El ambiente se torna ardiente y el aire escasea en nuestros pulmones, escucho vagamente el sonido de las transitadas calles que se cuela por la ventana abierta de la habitación, las cortinas azules se sacuden un poco pero no tengo el más mínimo interés en cerrarlas, creo que posiblemente lo haré hasta mañana que despierte, ahora solo estoy interesado en que nos entreguemos a la pasión provocada por nuestros sentimientos, no deseo reprimir nada en estos momentos, quiero disfrutar como sus manos recorren mi espalda con habilidad, con un calor que me quema, mi espalda se arquea cuando siento uno de sus dedos jugar en mi entrada, saca y mete, imita penetraciones, pero eso no es suficiente para mí, muevo mis caderas en busca de más contacto, Masamune entiende y en vez de prepararme con 2 dedos, introduce 3 de un solo golpe.

¿Estamos en el cielo?

Pues si es así, seguro que ya estamos cerca. Su cabello, al igual que el mío, se pega en nuestros rostros debido a la transpiración, se enreda en las piernas a causa de su hombro y en su hombro al sentir como su pene se introduce de forma placentera en mí, se siente tan bien.  
Más gemidos, lo que hemos hecho tantas veces y no importa, siempre es diferente, en cada ocasión aumenta nuestro amor. Masamune aumenta el ritmo y me fascinado, entra y sale de mi cuerpo, me estoy volviendo loco en el apasionado frenesí en el que estamos envueltos porque literalmente le ruego por más.

.

Masamune recoge la sábana del suelo en la madrugada y nos cubre, no me importa estar desnudo, solo quiero que nuestras respiraciones se regularicen, me llevo las manos a la cabeza y revuelvo mi cabello, aún estoy transpirado, siento unas cuantas gotas de sudor que yo todavía no vuelvo a la normalidad, me sigo sintiendo agitado.  
La fecha de inicio de sesión no es la misma que la de 2 minutos, ya es mediodía, no es el momento en el que todo está bien madrugada y la mañana haciéndolo, me siento agotado, solo quiero dormir a su lado lo más que pueda.

-se Que Tenías Planeado vivir en solitario en cuanto te graduaras de la Universidad, Pero no quiero Esperar Más-Mi Corazón Se esta volviendo loco, el solo de escuchar su voz, aun sin decirme lo Que Tiene Planeado-¿Te gustaria vivir conmigo? -  
¿ ¿What? ¿Es enserio? Pero si paso aquí toda la tarde después de la universidad y casi hasta el anochecer, bueno, eso no es vivir juntos pero nos vemos la mayoría del tiempo, incluso me llamas las puertas, como el mar, esto es algo completamente diferente a solo tener las llaves para visitar en cuando ¿En verdad quiere que viva con él? El corazón se llenó de lágrimas y lágrimas tardías, mariposas revolotean en mi estómago y forman un nudo que sube hasta mi garganta, el cosquilleo que invade todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo porque me siento en la cima del cielo, mi piel erizándose.

-Si-

La sonrisa que se forma en su rostro es tan amplia, incluso suelta una pequeña carcajada, seguido por un sospechoso por mi respuesta afirmativa, sus labios se mueven y el pecado no existe, lo cual no es necesario, porque puedo descifrar un "te" amo ", me da un beso en los labios.

Acaricio su rostro lentamente, sus ojos color avellana me hipnotizan, la vergüenza "casi" siempre me reprime, pero estoy inmerso en la magia de sus dulces palabras que no sé en qué instante mis manos en su recorrido, lo deseo tanto, por nada del mundo cambiaría ninguno de nuestros instantes juntos, desde lo gratos hasta algunas discusiones, absolutamente no, porque todo eso son vivencias preciadas que han reforzado nuestro amor.

-Tus padres querrán matarme mañana-Me sacaré mientras esporádicamente me da besos en los labios, yo solo me limito a sonreír, mañana a ser un día divertido, hoy, como ya pensé antes, solo quiero dormir a su lado, no necesito más -No les hace gracia que su hijo pase la noche fuera de la mansión Onodera-

-Puede que sea el hijo menor, pero ya tengo la suficiente edad para pasar la noche fuera de casa -La conquista con calma, mi sonrisa no se aparta de mí rostro, ahora no me quiere que vivamos juntos- Pero creo que sí tienes razón, no creo que les haga ... muy feliz sabel que solo me llevas ... a casa para recoger mis cosas-

Deseo que esto nunca acabe, me guste levantarme cada día y disfrutar de esta sensación, como sus dulces, las palabras me derriten, las sutiles caricias que me embriagan, sus sonrisas que son como una puerta a su corazón, mi único deseo que siempre se mantenga a mi lado, que alcancemos las estrellas y que nos quedemos.

-¿Estas llorando? -Acaricia con preocupación mi rostro, cierro con fuerza mis ojos pero las lágrimas no se detienen, un sollozo se me escapa de los labios, no puedo calmarme-Eres increíblemente lindo-Él me abraza con un poco más de fuerza para calmarme-Hace mucho que no lo hacías-

¿Por qué tengo la terrible sensación de que este amor se escapa de las manos si me descuido?

¿Por qué nace este temor en mí?

No entiendo esta inseguridad, es ilógico, ¿Verdad?

-No estoy llorando -Trato de sonreír para él cubierto por un color carmesí en las mejillas.

Sacudo mi cabeza, quiero esparcir esas tonterías al igual que las lágrimas de tristeza que caen sobre mis mejillas, no sé porque las cosas, no hay ningún motivo para este llanto, nada ni nadie puede separarnos, estamos juntos, disfrutamos de un día de esto que nació entre los dos. Porque más allá del placer, más allá de lo físico está el amor que nosotros tenemos.

x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x + x +

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos


End file.
